Welcome Home
by Ayu Ohseki
Summary: Evangelion as condensed into a ten minute play. Surprisingly, not a parody. I wrote this, let's see...three years prior to the publish date for an English assignment. My teacher liked it, but I don't know.


**Welcome Home  
****By: Ayu Ohseki  
  
**

  
**Characters:** _The Girl_ – a loudmouthed, pushy girl who always wants her way**  
**                      _The Boy_ – a quiet, meek boy with low self-esteem**  
**                      _The Young Lady_ – an intelligent, mysterious girl with an air of repose**  
**                      _The Tough_ – a boy with no class, but he has a sort of understanding**  
**                      _The Young Man_ – a friendly and reassuring but mysterious boy**  
**                      _The Man_ – the man who leads the Children away. Cold, uncaring**  
**                      _The Woman_ – the Boy's mother-figure. Compassionate, loving**  
  
****Setting:** _A bench in the middle of a barren park. Two people, a Boy and a Girl of not much older than fourteen or fifteen, are sitting on it; nobody else is in sight. The Girl, with hair clipped back, wears a yellow sundress; she sits with her back straight, glancing occasionally at the Boy with more than a little curiosity. The Boy wears a plain white T-shirt and dark brown slacks. He sits hunched over, staring at his feet and refusing to meet the Girl's inquisitive and penetrating gaze. They continue on this way for several seconds until the Girl decides to speak.  
  
_**Girl:** So, what kinds of sins have you collected to find yourself here? (_The Boy flinches, but says nothing._) You must have done lots of bad things to end up here. What did you do? Did you murder someone? Rape a girl at school? Oh, I know—you killed your mom! (_A pregnant pause._) C'mon, don't leave me guessing. This is boring. (_Another pause._) Say, what's your name?**  
**(_Before the Boy can answer, a Young Lady enters the park, walking slowly and evenly. Her elegant walk and mysterious air draw the attentions of the Boy and the Girl. Both are fascinated.)_**  
****Young Lady:** (_regarding them both as they stare at her_) Hello. (_She offers nothing further beyond this and stands next to the bench, ignoring the open seat next to the Boy. She stares straight ahead._)**  
****Girl:** Hey, why don't you sit down with us? We've got a long time to talk. There's plenty of room for you to sit!**  
****Young Lady:** (_quietly, not glancing at the Girl_) I do not wish to sit.**  
****Girl:** (_gives her an irritated look, but cools off quickly_) Okay, so you like to stand, that's cool. What's your name?**  
****Young Lady:** You do not need to know that.**  
****Girl:** (_annoyance clear in her voice_) What?**  
****Young Lady:** Where we are headed, names are unnecessary.**  
****Girl:** What-_ever_! God, I hate rude people. You'll never make friends like that. (_The Young Lady does not respond in any way, much to the Girl's vexation._) Fine, be that way! We don't need you! (_turns to the Boy_) So what's your name?**  
****Boy:** (_pauses for a long moment before answering_) I...don't know.**  
****Girl:** (_blinks_) What do you mean, you don't know? _Are you stupid??_**  
****Boy:** (_sighs heavily_) Maybe I am...**  
****Girl:** (_regards him with disgust_) I guess you are. (_turns away_) Ugh! What boring people!**  
****Boy:** (_turns slightly towards the Girl_) What's _your_ name?**  
****Girl:** What a dumb question! It's... (_She pauses, then hastily remedies_) Well, that's not important. After all, where we're going, names aren't important, are they? (_Her last comment is directed straight at the Young Lady, who pays her no heed. After a short moment, the Girl snorts in disgust_) What do you want, anyway?**  
****Boy:** Well, I was just wondering...what did _you_ do to end up here?**  
****Girl:** (_hotly_) I didn't do anything!**  
****Young Lady:** That's not true.**  
****Girl:** That's none of your business!!**  
****Young Lady:** Everyone does something during their lifetime.**  
****Girl:** Huh?**  
****Young Lady:** Anyone who has never done anything would not be here. **  
****Girl:** You're weird.**  
**(_The Young Lady makes no further comment._)**  
****Girl:** (_spontaneously_) I've never done anything wrong. I'm always right.**  
**(_Neither the Young Lady nor the Boy responds, although the Boy glances over at her curiously. Both the silence and the curious look fluster the Girl._)**  
****Girl:** What, don't you believe me? I'm not a bad Girl! I'm not!! (_flailing desperately, suddenly hits on inspiration and directs her next barbs at the Boy_) Why don't you say anything, you spineless wimp?! Is it just easier not to say anything and not get hurt? What's _your_ opinion in all of this?!**  
****Boy:** (_startled_) I...um...I don't have anything to say.**  
****Girl:** Don't be a wimp!! (_pushes him roughly; the Boy does not retaliate_) Are you gonna let a Girl push you around!? What kind of a Man are you!?!**  
****Boy:** (_genuinely confused_) What did I do?? I'm sorry!**  
****Girl:** You're so pathetic, not standing up for yourself! You're so worthless!!**  
****Boy:** (_curls up_) ...I'm sorry.....**  
****Girl:** Don't say "I'm sorry," fight back!! What's wrong with you!?!**  
****Boy:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!**  
****Young Lady:** (_cutting their argument short_) Don't mistake your own faults as another's.**  
****Girl:** (_snaps_) No one asked you!!**  
****Young Lady:** Such permission to speak is unnecessary when faced by ignorance.**  
****Girl:** Shut UP!! I'm so sick of your self-righteous mumbo-jumbo! (_She gets up from the bench and stomps over to the Young Lady, getting in her face. The Young Lady remains unfazed._) Well? What are you gonna do when I'm in your face? Huh?? Got anything else to say?!**  
****Young Lady:** The young and impetuous have constant needs to prove their worth. Thus they cannot bear to be wrong. You would do well to learn to recognize your own shortcomings.**  
****Girl:** (_clipped laugh_) There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfect!**  
****Young Lady:** If that is what you believe, then you truly belong here.**  
**(_The lights dim for a few seconds, then flare again. Now there is someone new on the stage: the Tough, dressed in black and white sports clothes._)**  
****Tough:** Goils! Ain't nedder agreein' t'nuttin'! I'll nedder unnerstan' goils as long as I live! (_slaps the Boy on the back, who flinches_) Good t'ing dere's us men around t'keep 'em in line, huh?**  
****Boy:** Uhh...right.**  
****Girl:** Now HOLD ON! (_stomps into the Tough's face, pushing him away_) What gives you the idea you can boss us around?!**  
****Tough:** (_shoves her back, touching her breasts_) Don'chu fuck wit' me, bitch! You push me an' I'll push back!**  
****Girl:** (_slaps him_) Don't you touch me there, you pervert!!**  
****Tough:** (_hits her back_) You was askin' for it, bitch, so donchu act all high 'n' mighty like I didn't hitchu fer nuttin'!!**  
****Girl:** (_shrieks and slaps him again_) I hate men like you! Always so pushy and arrogant, always having to have their own way!**  
****Tough:** You ain't no prize yesself! Pickin' a fight f'no goddamn reason!**  
****Girl:** You said you were better than me!**  
****Tough:** When da fuck did I ever say dat!?**  
****Young Lady:** You didn't.**  
****Girl:** (_whips over to her_) You stay out of this! It's not your business!**  
****Young Lady:** Whether it was you or anyone else, she would have started the fight. That Girl cannot stand to be wrong. She must be better than everyone else, or else no one can be allowed to exist.**  
****Tough:** (_snorts derisively_) Yer all fucked up, Goil. Tryin'a make up shit dat nedder e'en happened.**  
****Girl:** Don't listen to her! She doesn't know anything she's talking about!**  
****Young Lady:** I know more than you think.**  
****Girl:** You don't know anything!!**  
****Young Lady:** Then feel free to enlighten us.**  
****Girl:** NO!! My life isn't any of your business! It's nobody's business but mine!!**  
****Tough:** What d'hell're you tryin' to prove? Yer a waste of time!**  
****Girl:** (_whips back to him_) I'll tell you who the waste of time is! (_points at the Boy_) It's him! He never does anything! He never takes sides! He never SAYS anything! He just sits there and rots!**  
**(_The Boy curls up into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to protect himself from the Girl's words._)**  
****Tough:** Now you listen, Goil! That Boy nedder did nut'in'! Don'chu bring him inta summin' dat's nunna his worry!**  
****Girl:** You're just sympathizing with him because he's a Boy! You don't know what he's really like!**  
****Young Lady:** Do you? (_The Girl moves to yell something at her, but the Young Lady cuts her off_.) You don't know anything about any of us. You don't know why any of us are here. You don't even know why you are here. It is not your place to judge another.**  
****Girl:** (_rising to the challenge_) Oh yeah? (_turns to the Boy_) Then why _did_ you come here, Boy? I ask again: what did you do!?**  
****Boy:** (_cringing, raising his head_) Leave me alone...I know I'm worthless! I know I'm no good! I don't know my name or even my reason for being! I don't know anything!! But I don't need you to remind me of that either!**  
****Girl:** You're pathetic!!**  
****Young Lady:** But you don't know why you're here either.**  
****Tough:** Isn't dat why yez won' own up t'anything?**  
****Girl:** (_caught, but she doesn't want to admit it_) I know why! I have my reasons!**  
****Young Lady:** But you said earlier that you were here for no reason—you hadn't done anything. If that is the case, then what is the real "truth"?**  
**(_The Girl can't and doesn't say anything. She's caught, and she knows it, and she knows the others know it.  Twirling around to face the others, she stares from face to face, then collapses onto the floor._)**  
****Girl:** I'm not worthless...I'm _not_!!**  
****Young Man:** No one said you were.**  
**(_From out of the curtains, a Young Man appears. His hands are in his pockets, his hair is rumpled, he's dressed in the same manner as the Boy, and he has a gentle, casual smile on his face._)**  
****Young Man:** Hey there. I'm the last Children to arrive until the last stop.**  
****Girl:** Last stop? Are we going anywhere?**  
****Boy:** When did we start going anywhere?**  
****Young Man:** As soon as we were born, we started going somewhere.**  
****Girl:** That makes no sense!**  
****Young Man:** It does make sense; you just won't open your mind to it. You need to want to grow beyond what you are now before you can actually accomplish that.**  
****Boy:** So...if I believe in myself, I can grow?**  
****Young Man:** (_smiles over at him_) Yes.**  
****Boy:** (_echoes_) Believe... (_He shakes his head slowly._) There's nothing about me that's worth believing in...**  
****Young Man:** There is.**  
**(_The stagelights dim on the other Children and focus on the Boy and the Young Man._)**  
****Boy:** I've never been any good...I don't do anything worth doing, I just do it. I can't stand up to anyone. I'm a weakling...**  
****Young Man:** There is strength inside you; you need only to realize it's there.**  
****Boy:** I don't want to live, but I don't want to die. I'm just taking up space. Who could possibly want me?**  
****Young Man:** There is someone who wants you; you need only to find him.  
**Boy:** I trick everyone around me into thinking the way I want them to think. I'm a liar and a coward and a cheat!  
**Young Man:** There is weakness in every human; you need only to overcome it. (_He and the Young Man lock gazes; to them, nothing else exists but the other._) God knew Adam and Eve could not rely on Him for all eternity. Such was and is the way of everything; the bird must leave the nest; that is God's word, and even God cannot change that. _God, then, intended for Adam and Eve to fall from grace and leave __Eden__._ They needed the capacity for curiosity; He led them to wonder about the true nature of the Tree of Knowledge. They needed the capacity to reason; He employed the Snake to counter what they believed with new ideas. They needed knowledge; He allowed them to eat from the Tree of Knowledge without interfering, when as an omniscient being He could have easily stopped Eve and Adam from biting into the apple. But He did not, for they were His Children, just as we now are God's Children, and it was His wish to watch us grow without His constant interference.  
**Boy:** (_stunned silence_) Are you an angel?  
**Young Man:** (_surprised laughter_) An angel? Why do you think that? I am merely a sacrifice.  
(_The lights illuminate the entire stage. Once again, there is someone new; this time, it is the Man, in a black suit, with a cold face. He has come for the Children._)  
**Man:** It's time.  
**Girl:** What? So soon?  
**Man:** Let's go.  
**Tough:** Wait! I don' wanna go!  
**Man:** You have no choice in the matter.  
**Young Lady:** (_walking over to the Man as the others protest_) I'm home.  
(_The Boy rises to join the Man, understanding the hopelessness of the situation, but the Young Man stops him._)  
**Young Man:** You don't have to go.  
**Boy:** (_confused_) But I—  
**Young Man:** There must be someone left behind—and the one to die should not be you. (_smiles comfortingly_) Thank you. Because I met you, my life became meaningful. (_turns to leave_)  
**Boy:** But we only just met!! If this was how it would end, why did I even come in the first place?!  
**Young Man:** (_halts, but does not turn around_) Those are answers you must find for yourself. And when you find those answers to who you are and why you came...  
**Woman's Voice:** ...I'll be waiting. Promise?  
(_The Young Man leaves with the Man and the other defeated Children stage left, leaving the Boy alone. The Boy stares after them in disbelief, then collapses on the ground, on the verge of tears. From stage right, the Woman who had spoken before enters silently, regarding the Boy with motherly compassion. After a few seconds, the Boy lifts his head._)  
**Boy:** I'm home.  
**Woman:** Welcome home.****

  
  
  
~ E ~ N ~ D ~


End file.
